Absence
by dizzycrayon
Summary: A short and sweet reunion. One-shot Livi x Nike
Greetings! I adore this series and this pairing so I had to do a series about them. Hope you enjoy!

 **{1} Absence {1}**

Today was a day for breaking the rules.

In fact, it was the kind of day for breaking the _only_ rule Nike had set for herself since arriving at her new home in the Sun Kingdom: don't abuse her powers.

 _Where I'm from, rain summoning is a sacred ritual. It should never be used for selfish or recreational reasons,_ she had told the arrogant Sun King on multiple occasions when he asked her to put her powers on display for royal gatherings. The only defense (in her mind) for the times she had caved in was the meaning behind her song. It was never about pleasing the other nobles. It was about reaching the heart of the one and only person in the crowd she wanted to share her deepest feelings with. Livius.

Who, currently, she hadn't seen in almost a month.

The young monarch had been away at a conference in a southern principality to which the kingdom possessed a valuable trade agreement with. He had taken Neil and Bard with him as his personal guides, so the palace had been especially quiet in their absence. Nike had tried to maintain her usual cheerful demeanor around the staff, but everyone had seen right through it. She had been lonely.

And now Livi was coming home.

Nike stumbled through the enormous main hallway, heart pounding in her rib cage.

Showing up on time was another story.

Her hands fumbled wildly, one securing the folds of her gown so that she wouldn't trip and the other pressing firmly against her hair in an effort to keep her curls intact. It was hard enough to run in heels without pounds of frilly fabric weighing her down. She made a mental note to scold her maids later for forcing her into this particular mammoth of a dress. They had insisted she look her best for the occasion. She imagined the moment when Livi would see how ridiculous she looked. He would agree that this kind of outfit didn't suit her personality at all.

 _I guess you can dress up anything._

Nike's lips quirked into a small smile, the memory of Livi's sarcastic words to her the first time they had attended a party together still vivid in her mind. Her nerves thrummed with anticipation as she quickened her pace. She rounded a corner, aiming for a familiar shortcut to the balcony, her breath coming out in gasps. She pushed open the towering double doors, slowing to a halt as she peered over the ledge.

The clamor of trumpets surfaced from below, announcing his arrival. Royal guards lined the perimeter of the front gate, hands raised to their foreheads in a formal salute. Nike's locked her gaze on that point until an ornate black carriage rolled into view. She couldn't see all that much from her vantage point, just a fleeting glimpse of long, blonde hair and the end of a suit sleeve. She began to regret her spontaneous plan.

Then, like a ray of light bursting through a storm, she saw _him_.

His dark hair gleamed in the morning sunlight, blue eyes downcast as he rested his chin against one arm. His boyish features were twisted in concentration, lost in thought as he blatantly ignored whatever extravagant tale Bard was telling. He hadn't noticed Nike yet. She glanced at the sky and sent a quick apology to the God of Rain for being selfish.

Her lips parted, a familiar melody escaping:

 _[Please come, the tender rain]_

Gray clouds rolled in slowly, swallowing the light of the sun. Tiny droplets of rain began to fall from the sky, delicate at first, then saturated the entire space with the swell of her emotions. She was calling out to him.

Suddenly, the carriage halted in its tracks, the passenger side door swinging open. Livi dropped to his feet on the stone pavement, hair sticking to his cheeks as it soaked with rain. His eyes found her instantly, an intense expression on his face as he stood still, watching her. She continued to sing, letting him know exactly how she had felt in his absence.

He mouthed her name.

Before her mind could process the movement, her feet lifted off, carrying her swiftly back through the hallways of the palace. Livi waited on the front lawn, a hand rested on his hip as his mouth curved up into a smirk. Nike closed the space between them, nearly crashing into him as his arms wrapped around her tightly. She didn't speak at first, shoulders shaking as she clutched him. He ran his fingers through her auburn hair, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Missed me, did you?" Livi whispered in her ear, a hint of amusement in his tone.

Nike laughed softly. He had understood her song, like always.

She lifted her head to meet his gaze, a genuine smile on her lips. He reached a hand out and wiped her tears away.

"I'm home," Livi said softly.

Yes, it finally felt like home again.

 **{ End }**

Please review and follow!


End file.
